Roxas's Insanity
by KittyChocolate22
Summary: Roxas...all he wanted was to be his own person. Now he has found a way out of his imprisonment sort of. What will Roxas do when he runs into Seifer and his gang? Seek revenge? Maybe.


I slumped against the wall, blood trickling from my lips. The boy loomed over me with his fists clenched tightly. "You gonna say sorry, loser?" he sneered. I smirked and kicked upward at his jaw. He flew backwards into a box of Struggle weapons. "Seifer! You okay, ya know?!" shouted Rai, one of his followers. I walked slowly towards Seifer, my hands limp at my sides. He stood up with a hand on his bleeding forehead. "Who the-" he started before I backhanded him into a nearby wall. Seifer hit the wall with a sickening crack and fell into a crumpled heap. Fuu, another follower, joined Rai as he ran to his leader's side. "Dead," Fuu said shaking her head in horror. Rai was silent for once, holding Seifer tightly in his arms. I wiped the blood from the corner of my mouth and gazed at it in wonder. 'Interesting flavor' I thought as I licked it from my fingers. Rai stared crazily at me for a moment then launched himself at me with a battle cry. I looked at him, a bored expression on my face. "Oh alright. If you want to die too," I said taking Rai by his neck in midair. He struggled and strained for breath, clawing desperately at my fingers. After watching him suffer for about twelve minutes, I finally sighed and broke his neck. Fuu stared in fright as Rai fell to the ground, also dead. I turned toward her and held out my hand. "May I have my ice cream now?" I said sweetly. Fuu screamed and ran towards the Tram Station. I dropped my hand with a frown. I summoned my keyblade with a single glance in her direction and threw it hard at her back. It sliced her clean through the middle of her torso. After it came back to me like a boomerang, I put away my keyblade. I knelt beside Fuu and caressed her cheek. "What a shame. You were so pretty...for a thief," I said giggling at her forever terrified expression. I fumbled in her khaki pants for the three ice cream bars. "One for me, Axel, and Xion," I said somewhat insanely. I made my way to the clock tower with my ice cream bars in hand. I climbed to the top and sat on the still empty balcony. "Whoops, they're not here yet. Guess I have to wait," I said giggling. I sat with my feet dangling over the edge. 'Roxas, please let me have my body back! You can't bring your friends back with it!' shouted Sora in my head. I clenched my head in agony as a majorly painful headache engulfed my thoughts. The gloved hand in my lap was not mine as it slapped me across the face. I laughed darkly and stood on the edge of the balcony. "You want your body back?" I said letting my insanity take over. Sora screamed in my head as I put a foot over the edge. I cackled evilly as he begged me to stop. "Why should I stop? You imprisoned me and took my life away. You took my friends and killed them. They died for you!" I snarled to the one who's body I know possessed. Sora was silent in my head. I smiled crazily as I felt my heart throb. "We only wanted to have hearts. Me, Xion, and Axel. We wanted to be normal people not Nobodies. You and Kingdom Hearts ruined that for us! Now both my friends are dead, both died right in front of me!" I said laughing insanely again. Sora took the only hand he controlled and wiped at the tears I didn't realize were falling from my eyes. 'I'm sorry, Roxas. I'm so so sorry. I never intended for any of this to happen to you or your friends,' he said sadly. I stared straight ahead as I listened to his voice repeatedly said sorry. "Wow Sora," I said softly," you really think saying sorry is going to help you now?" Sora's hand fell from my face in shock. I lifted my foot again from the balcony, ignoring his cries for mercy. "Roxas! Stop!" said a voice from behind me. A very familiar voice. I spun around to see his face only to have a keyblade thrust through my gut. I felt the blood spurt from my mouth. "A-Axel..you're alive?" I said. Axel shook his head and tapped it with his index finger. "I thought I told you to get it memorized?" he said crossing his arms. I turned confused to the one who impaled me. There stood Xion, tears flying down her face. "Xion? B-but you died in my arms. Both of you," I said coughing up more blood. Axel looked away in sadness. "Roxy, we died for you and Sora. I fought those Dusks to save Sora because I knew you were in there somewhere," he said tapping his head again. Xion nodded. "I died to go back to Sora, so he could wake up and give you somewhere safe to dwell, away from Xemnas," she said. The wave of sorrow hit me all at once causing me to fall to my knees from impact. "I should've saved you. Found another way out so you could both be happy," I sobbed. Axel and Xion looked at one another. They both put a hand on each of my shoulders. "Roxy, we are happy. We get to be with you again. Come with us so we can have ice cream together again," Axel said smiling. Xion nodded and took her keyblade from my gut. I spurted blood from my mouth once again. "But what about Sora?" I said as Xion helped me up. Axel smiled again and pointed behind me. Sora stood in his own body, smiling through his tears. "Goodbye Roxas," he said. I waved and hand in hand with my two best friends, I walked into the Light for an eternity of ice cream and laughter.


End file.
